


BTS and The Stolen Angel

by Kandiediamonds



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Assassins & Hitmen, Gangsters, Hacker Jeon Jungkook, How Do I Tag, Organized Crime, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandiediamonds/pseuds/Kandiediamonds
Summary: BTS is the leading gang in the city.  No one would under mind them or feel the wrath. One group decides to test it out to be on top..This was my first story, and it is awful I'm so sorry lol
Kudos: 3





	1. The Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was previously on Wattpad and has now been cross posted!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it! I hope you enjoy!

He leaned back into the booth stretching out his arms on the back and drummed his fingers. Looking out over the club, this was the family "business" most people knew the club was a front to everything going on in the back. Sometimes him and his boys liked to make their presence known and remind everyone who was in charge in this town. His eyes scanned the club looking for them, Jungkook and Jin were off in a corner doubled over in laugher, which usually meant they were acting like idiots. He couldn't help but smile at that Jungkook was the youngest and Jin was the oldest but together you would think they were both still 12.

Then there was Hosek in the middle of the dance floor, but everyone called him J-Hope. Endless source of energy and loved the limelight, he chuckled and shook his head as everyone vied for his attention girls fawning over him and he just wanted to dance. Then at the bar was Namjoon and Taehyung, respectively called RM and V. They were both leaning against the bar chatting, looking cool the two of them could do nothing and still look cool. He scanned the crowded looking for the last one, Jimin and saw his head disappearing towards the bathroom.

They ruled the city, and caused a lot of trouble. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. Everyone called them BTS he wasn't even sure how they came to that but it was fine. It was a good night in the club the music was pumping and the drinks were flowing meaning more money was coming in. He leaned his had back and closed his eyes feeling the music bass into the booth.

A loud boom and screams made him jump from his seat, the room was filled with smoke. An explosion happened on the dance floor he quickly started to scan the room, he would tend to the customers after him new his boys were okay. He looked around to see them all running his direction, and started county. Jin, Jungkook, JHope, Rm, and V. He looked towards the bathroom but saw nothing people were streaming outside but couldn't find the blonde head of Jimin anywhere.

"Where is Jimin" J-Hope asked?

"He went to the bathroom he hasn't come back yet." Yoongi also known as Suga answered

With out a word J-Hope nodded and ran off towards the bathroom, the dust was started to settle and most people had ran out of the club but his heart was hammering in his chest worried about Jimin. J-Hope came back alone shaking his head.

"He wasn't in there but this note was and its addressed to us." J-Hope held out the note with BTS written carefully on the front

Suga took it and opened it holding his breath reading it out loud.

"We have your angel member. This is our city now"

Suga crushed the note in his hand. Looking at the other members.

"We are going to get him back alive, I cannot say the same for those who took him."


	2. The Beginning

Suga paced back in forth in his office going over all the details in his head again. The note very little to go off of. He still had no idea who took Jimin and why. He knew there was obviously a gang that wanted rival them and he laughed out loud. This is no going to stop them, he would extinguish them, nothing would be left but a memory of someone who tried and failed. The worst thing they could have done would be to come after one of their members. Jimin was tough and could hold his own, so he had no doubt he was okay, but he would still stop at nothing to get him back. Someone rapped at the door and he let out a heavy sigh before telling them to enter.

"Suga, how are you doing?" RM asked as he walked across the room. Suga raked his hand through his hair before sighing again.

"I am going to murder them myself once I get a hold of them." His tone was angry. RM knew now to goad him at this point.

"We are doing everything we can to find him or get a lead, we don't know of any new gangs in the area but we are asking around." RM stood in front of him though he was taller his presence was calming to Suga. They had been friends for quite a long time since they were children. Now they were much older and doing things they never thought they would be.

"We will spare nothing at getting him back, I want every man out there and use everything we have." Suga put his hand on RM's shoulder. "We will show them the strength we really have and what it means when they come for one of our own."

RM grinned with a glint in his eye before turning and walking back out of the room. Though he was a nice man Suga knew messing with someone RM cared about could spell certain danger, he knew he could leave him in charge and things would happen. He had a great deal of trust in all of the boys, he would bet his life on it that if the tables had been him taken they would do everything to get him back, so he planned on doing the same for Jimin.

He was about to sit at his desk when he heard a loud commotion out in the hallway running to the door opening smoke poured in. He coughed waving his hand in his face to clear the air in front of him. All the boys were standing in the hall. A smoke bomb starting to clear off on the floor with a note attached. With a growl Suga bent over and picked it up opening the note.

"We want to meet with you, then possibly you can have him back – maybe all in one piece.

\- The Bang Crew"

A picture was also attached of Jimin tied to a chair glaring at the camera with blood coming from his forehead. Suga yelled out and threw the gas can across the room. The other members looked at him waiting for their orders.

"I want you to go and find out everything you can about this The Bang Crew, who they are, where they come from, and most importantly where the fuckers are hiding out." Suga was breathing heavy "Then we are going to come for them one by one until nothing is left to even bury."

With his words the boys ran from the room in opposite directions he went back to his office and slammed the door. He was going to have to call in bigger guns, and he knew just who to call. Someone that has been a while but was out of the game, retired so to speak. He knew this guy had connections to everything and was like family to the boys. He snatched up his phone and shot off a quick text.

"Jimin was taken, you are needed"

He wondered how long he would have to wait for a response but it was quickly answered when his phone dinged.

"Meet at the usual in 10 minutes"

He grabbed his jacket and a gun before rushing out the door.


	3. The Meeting

Suga got out at the dock and walked towards the water. He laughed silently to himself, so cliché to meet at the dock, but it was where they had gone since they were little. When their fathers and important business meetings to attend to, and they needed to get out of their hair. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling the stress settling in, he did not want to waste any time on this and wanted to work it out as quickly as possible to get Jimin back, letting out a sigh looking up at the night sky he could hear a car pulling up behind him putting his hands in his pockets turning to face it.

"Long time no see friend." The man greeted as his got out of his car walking over. Giving a quick hug "Of Course I wish it was on better terms. You are like a brother to me so your friends are of my concern so I will do anything to help you that I can."

"Ah, yes thank you Seung-hyun Hyung." His lips pursed together thinking about of the previous event. He relayed them to him from the two explosions, showing him the picture and letters. Choi Seung-hyun was no stranger to the scene though they belong to different groups they worked together in harmony as they did when his father led. He was known as TOP and belonged to Big Bang since they grew up together they shared a mutual respect for each other and often helped each other out when in need.

"I haven't heard of the Bang Crew, I hope they are not trying to use our name to come after you, that is not a game they would like to play." TOPs eyes grew dark, this was as good as messing with his family or someone in his crew. He was angered that someone would be so brazen but decided he would also put every one of his men on alert and on the task of getting Jimin back safely. "We are going to have to stay in constant contact sharing any information that you have, as I will with you. I want to waste no time and already know a couple of people I can go talk to so with that I will leave you."

He turned to talk away as Suga nodded his head not before looking back over his shoulder "We will get him back alive, I can promise you that."

"Oh, I have no doubts." Suga's fist clenched thinking about it again as Top got in his car speeding off. He took one last look before going back to his own car, as his phone rang answering it instantly.

"Suga, I may have a lead about this new coffee shop that opened, so I am going to go over there. I will let you know what I find out." Namjoon was on the other end. Suga slammed the door on his car as he got in.

"Good take, Hobi with you I have called in TOP he is also going to follow some leads." He didn't wait for a response before hanging up the phone. He had his own places to check and one was a seedy dive bar on the other side of town, where wannabe thugs hung out. He hated going there as it always smelt of piss and desperation but there was someone there who always knew everything and loved to talk. His talking usually came at a price though this time he would be willing to pay anything to get the information that he needed.


	4. Old Haunts

Suga sped across town, knowing he was going to talk with another former Big Bang Crew. Though they were mostly out of the game they still knew all the ins and outs. G-Dragon would hang out in the seedy bar and collect information, even though they were friends it would still cost him to get it. He knew TOP would talk to him, but he didn't want to waste any time. He was weaving in and out of traffic trying to get there as quickly possible annoyed at every minute that was wasted.

He pulled in front of the bar finally his fancy car looking very out of place in this part of town. Everyone knew it was his and wouldn't dare go in it. He rushed in the doors scanning the bar that smelt like piss til he spotted him in a corner. As if expecting him G-Dragon raised his glass to him and he made his way over to him, sliding in the booth in front of him.

"Want a drink?" G-Dragon asked tipping his own glass back finishing the contents. Suga merely shook his head he didn't have time for pleasantries. "Well, I already know why you are here. TOP called and said I could probably expect you."

Suga smirked at his friend always managing to stay one step ahead of him. He cracked his knuckles and simply started the man down. He didn't need to have a conversation then since he already knew what he wanted. He never wasted time on small talk and bullshit.

"Well, I will tell you what I know. They are new to the scene they want to try and make as big an impact as soon as possible. I am working to find out where the setup shop, though I am already pretty sure it's in one of the warehouses on the east side of town." G-Dragon always was a wealth of information and he was waiting on for what it would cost him. He slide the picture of Jimin across the table still not speaking. G-Dragon picked it up studying it a scowl coming across his face.

"Based on the background I think we can narrow it down to two different ones, they aren't small but both are abandon. Don't you worry I will use all my sources that I can to keep tabs on them. I will relay any new information to TOP. It's best if they don't see me contacting you to keep it clear." He continued as Suga nodded his head. He knew already which two he was talking about they were working on buying one of them so he knew now they were coming not only for his people but also his money.

"Listen Suga, I know we have our past and it's done and over, but this one here is family. I ain't gonna charge you nothing for this. " He held out his hand hoping to make amends with Suga and push the past behind them. He had made a move on a girlfriend and caused them to break up, they didn't hate each other but there was no love there other. For Jimin's benefit, Suga shook his hand and nodded. Suga stood up to leave there was more to do. He stopped and looked down at G-Dragon.

"All water under the bridge lets move forward as a team." To this G-Dragon smirked nodded holding up a drink that had been refilled by a waitress, and he turned to leave. He took his cellphone out on the way to his car and typed a quick message sending it to the group.

Word is they are set up on the old warehouse, on my way there now.


	5. The Factory

Suga pulls up to the factory and sees there are already two other cars there.RM and Hobi are leaning against one. He gets out of the car and nods to them, out of the other climbs V and Jungkook. He walks over to the boys they will not waste any time going in but must be on the same page first.

"Jin is following up another lead just to be safe." Jungkook is speaking, Suga nods at this. They often make sure all bases are covered before moving forward. They also knew this could be a dangerous situation they are walking into. RM popped his trunk to reveal an arsenal of weaponry. They start taking loading up their bodies with them, they were all very skilled in the fight and weren't to be messed with. They never liked to take a life, but also wouldn't hesitate when they truly had too. They finished going over the plan and began to move towards the door. They did not want Jimin to have to stay in there any longer then he had already.

Suga walked over and slid open the factory door it was large and empty, they had been in there enough times to know where you would want to hide something in that was the plan. They went their separate ways spreading out over the factory, checking doors and peering through windows there was no sign of life or that anyone had been there recently. They all gathered at the final door and could hear faint noises behind it and drew their guns.

Jungkook kicks the door open and men go scrambling picking up guns. They are facing off guns pointed at each other. Suga walks through his members and looks at The Bang Crew with his head tilted and smirks.

"We came for one thing and it took us what a couple of hours to find you, childs play." He laughs and continues. "Just give us Jimin and you wont have to die today."

One of the men laughs at this and moves toward Suga only to be met with the barrel of RMs gun. Then taking a step back the man still laughs.

"You think we will just give him away like that cause you demand it." He is a squat balding man and Suga sneers at him in disgust then shrugs.

"If you insist on doing this the hard way we can." Bullets start flying a couple of the Bang Crew fall dead while others are scramble for cover. Suga and his boys quickly go for cover as shots begin to ring out from each side.

"You already have men down tell us where he is and you won't lose the rest" Suga yells over the sound of ricocheting fire. The men don't answer and instead continue the assault on them. They know he is somewhere behind them and they won't let them past the only way to get to him is to take all of their lives. Suga gives the nod, Jungkook stands firing an assault weapon across the room, while bullets are still flying his direction.

Jungkook lets out a groan and falls to the ground clutching his side. Blood is pouring out. V crawls over to him and pulls him into his lap screaming at something to be done. Suga growls jumping up firing a round directly into the head of the remaining man from the Bang Crew in the room. He turns around and sees a listless Jungkook in V's arms. V lets out a loud sob as he stops moving his breath becoming shallow. Jungkook slowly moves his head to look up at V barely able to get out the words "You always were my best friend."

Jungkooks' eyes closed as the rest of the guys gathered around. Suga was boiling, he had to find Jimin and get Jungkook out of here as quickly as possible. He turned his head to the boys and started at the door behind them. Jungkook was always the one to break the doors down, Hobi in all his rage ran over and kicked it straight off the hinges. They walked into the room to find Jimin slumped over in the chair bleeding and not moving.


	6. Pains

They collectively held their breath as Suga moved closer towards Jimin. He felt like his feet were weighed down. V's sobs in the background while he held on to Jungkook, and Jimin unmoving even as he neared closer. Suga knelt down and gently lifted his head a small groan escaping his lips. At that simple noise, the room sprung into action, RM running out to kelp V get Jungkook out and Hobi coming to help Suga. He had cuts and gashes all over and Suga felt a rage boiling inside him. He wanted to destroy the earth for bringing such harm to him. They untied him from the chair and carefully carried him outside to one of their cars.

Suga saw them loading Jungkook in another and pulled out his phone they would need Jin to meet them back at the house. Hobi and him were the ones most versed in medical care, Hobi wanted to be a vet and did some training he turned that to use on humans when he had to, and this time he had to. Two of his brothers were down and Suga was terrified of losing them both. He shot off a text to Jin.

We have Jimin he is hurt Jungkook has been shot get to the house quick.

On my way.

A reply from Jin came instantly, he could always count on him for that. Suga climbed in his car speeding out following the other boys. The streets were now deserted and they were blasting through red lights, time wasn't to be wasted. All he could remember was his childhood days with them. They had spent basically all of their time together since the youngest Jungkook was 15. He was wandering the streets with no friends and no home when they met. Jungkook knew who they were though, admired them really. Though most people were afraid of them, they usually stayed safely within the concept of having good morals. They tried not to harm those that didn't deserve or had done something to an innocent. They didn't steal from those who needed it, and only really went after those that sought to do more harm than good. It seems counterproductive of being a gang, but they rose quickly and took out those who were murdering innocents and stealing children. They weren't the good guys by a long stretch but tried to do as little harm as possible.

Jungkook was a lost lonely boy when he came to them, and now his life was hanging in the balance. Jimin was hurt and all for what, to try and prove a point. Suga gripped the steering wheel and growled loudly as he slammed the car to a stop in front of the house. Jin was already there and ran outside to them.

"Take them both to the front rooms I have moved beds in there," Jin called out as he helped V lift Jungkook out of the car, who was groaning and pale. "He has lost a lot of blood, RM go into the basement and get some A and O."

Namjoon sprinted away, Suga walked over and took Jimin from Hobi and carried him bridal style into the house. Jimin groaned again as he laid him out onto a bed, brushing his blonde hair from his forehead. Suga had an etched look of concern as on his face the younger looked up his eyes barely fluttering open.

"You are home now, we got you. Jin and Hobi are going to patch you up." Suga took a shaky breath, these boys are his brothers, seeing them so hurt was pulling him down. He knew that he needed to be strong. They had them back in the house, but they still had an uphill battle. They now needed to be patched up. He also needed to know if there was more Bang Crew out there, and who was their leader. This wasn't over by a long shot and was only just the beginning.


	7. Lies

Suga paced the hallway outside the living room, machines were beeping inside. He couldn't take the sight of seeing the IVs and breathing tubes. The bullet that hit Jungkook missed his organs and went straight through. Jin had to give him a double blood transfusion to make up for the blood loss. He was stable but kept dipping in and out of consciousness but wouldn't be any better any time soon. Thankfully they had an in at the hospital so getting meds and equipment was never a problem, it arrived along with a couple of hands to help Jin in the process. Jungkook would have a long road to recovery and they would be without him for a while. Suga rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. He texted TOP to update him, they were continuing to look for other members this crew had to be more of a threat then they led on. This all seemed just too simple.

Jin walked out and pat Suga on the shoulder giving a soft smile. Jin was like the mother hen of the group. He always wanted to make sure they were fully taken care of and their needs met. It was sweet really, he would cook and scold them for going on runs without jackets. They were breaking the law and his concern was they would catch a cold.

"Jungkook will be okay in time, it will take a long time but he will be okay," Jin spoke and Suga nodded. "Though something about Jimin surprises me"

"What do you mean?" Sugas eyebrow arched, what could be surprising after everything they have been through they didn't need anything else.

"Well, all his injuries are surface level." Jin continued, "They are all located on things we can see the face and arms."

"What do you mean, he got out lucky and isn't hurt?" Suga looked confused, Jimin had no actual injuries and Jin was finding it odd.

"Well he looks like he has been profusely beat, but we cleaned him up, and well go see for yourself. He is awake and talking." Jin pointed to the living room. In a bed just past Jungkook, Jimin was sitting up and Namjoon was rattling on at him. Suga walked over and looked at him, feeling grateful that he was there and alive, though Jin's words were in the back of his head.

"Hey Hyung," Jimin spoke looking at him, Suga still remained silent taking it all in. Jimin smiled at him. Suga stepped back and pulled it gun pointing it at him. He spent the majority of his life with this boy following him around like a puppy dog. He knew everything about him. Knew every inch of him they had shared rooms when Sugas mom took Jimin in after his own mother was killed. Countless night curled up together talking about how they wanted to rule to the world and he knew one thing for certain.

The boy sitting on the bed in front of him was not Jimin he was missing a freckle on his neck. The boys gasped as Suga moved forward and touched the barrel to his head. Jimin's face went pale white and his stammered.

"Hyung what are you doing?" Jimin croaked out.

"First thing I am not your Hyung, second thing you are not Jimin and you better start talking before I put this bullet through your head" Suga cocked the trigger and the rest of the boys didn't dare to move.

A smirk rose up over Jimins face and he began to laugh.

"If you want to know where he is then I suggest you don't kill me for I might be your only hope for getting him back alive." He continued to laugh as Suga reeled his arm back and clocked him in the head with the handle of his gun.


	8. Imposters

The Jimin look-alike groaned coming too tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. He looked up to see Suga sitting in front of him in a chair staring at him impatiently. He growled and spit at him pulling at his bonds while Suga gave off a bored sigh. He laughed at him "You are stupid thinking you can keep me here and they won't find me. They are probably already descending on you right now."

"What makes you think that." Sugas eyebrow arched still bored with this conversation.

"I had a tracker on me this was all a set up for you to take me back to your headquarters." He grinned, Suga looked at him with a sneer knowing he couldn't kill him because he needed him at the moment.

"You mean this" Suga held up a necklace floating in a jar. "Yea, we noticed that and took care of it."

"Not before they already know where your hideaway is." His grin grew as Suga rolled his eyes at the young imposter.

"You really think the first place we would go to is our headquarters, how stupid do you think we are?" Suga leaned back in the chair crossing his legs out in front of him. "That was merely one of our houses and the closest one to where we were for medical purposes."

The imposter growled and struggled against his bonds. Suga sat up leaning forward lacing his fingers together staring the man down. "This can go a couple of ways for you, you can work with us and tell us things and maybe I will spare your life. Or I could just kill you now?"

The youngers eyes went dark and he stared him down. "I am not afraid of you, go ahead kill me I am not giving you anything."

Suga laughed as the door behind him opened with RM walking in. He glared at the imposter wanting to put a bullet through his head at that moment instead he leaned over and whispered into Sugas ear. "Jungkook is awake."

Suga nodded and RM left the room. He rose from his chair looking over the man turning to walk out of the room, he turned off the lights leaving it dark and soundless. "I will deal with you later"

___________________________ *_______________________________

It had been two days, and Jungkook had dipped in and out of conciseness without really being able to stay awake. Suga pulled at his collar as he made his way to the room they were keeping him in. Pausing at the doorway to collect his breath and thoughts before walking in. He will still hooked to machines, but this time he was sitting up in the bed his eyes full of life. When Jungkook saw Suga he broke into a smile, that the older couldn't help but return.

Suga walked up to the side of the bed and ruffled the youngers hair, all the memories of his past coming to him. Jungkook was always happy and there for him despite everything, he knew nothing would change. Jungkook laughed "Oh don't go getting all sappy on me now hyung"

Suga laughed lightly pushing up. "It's good to see you up, try and take it easy and not move around too much."

"I want to get out of this bed, they filled in me we have to find Jimin." Jungkooks brows furrowed.

"The only thing you are doing is resting, you will do us no good by going out there and getting hurt again." Suga placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder firmly but gently. "You can man the base and intelligence back here, get into their computer systems. I will have your stuff brought up"

Jungkook sighed and nodded, knowing it was always pointless to argue with the older because he would never win. Suga was just glad that he was okay, that was one less stressor to worry about. Hobi entered the room looking at Suga motioning him to come with. Suga smiled at Jungkook again before leaving the room and meeting Hobi in the hallway.

"What is it?" Suga questioned him, Hobi would only call him out if he had something to say.

"Well that was indeed a tracker and they burned down the house we were in," Hobi stated with a neutral expression. After realizing the imposter had a necklace with a tracker in it on, they quickly destroyed it and left. They had many buildings and homes spread throughout the city so losing one was not a big deal and bound to happen from time to time.

"They also left us a note, they know we have their Jimin." He grimaced saying that "They want to talk and they say they want him back or they will kill ours."

Suga nodded and smirked at this, they had the upper hand. Jimin was alive, and they wanted their imposter back. They would have to talk and discuss a meetup point. He wasn't going to talk to any of the henchmen, he wanted the head of the gang. Leader to leader, only one of them would come out alive.


	9. Revelations

Suga sat back in a chair in Jungkook's room. He had been sitting with him for a while, the younger was typing furiously onto a laptop his face strong with concentration. He had been at it for hours looking up the security cameras and traffic cameras trying to find a car that had gone near the house they had previously been in. They wanted to know who was coming after them. Jungkook slammed his fist on the laptop growing frustrated he wanted to find something they could use to get Jimin back with but they had seemed to avoid all of them. He looked at Suga with a sad expression feeling like he was disappointing his Hyung. Suga got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Keep going, you're so good and smart I know you will find something."

Jungkook gave a determined nod and went back to clicking away on the computer. Suga rubbed his shoulder before walking out of the room sighing and raking his hand through his hair. He would have to try and get information from that imposter he needed to talk to him again but it just angered him every time he did. He slowly made his way to where they were keeping him. He opened the darkroom and heard the man talking to himself. The room was designed to drive a person insane, no sound, no light. It could drive a person to have hallucinations, he hoped this would give them what they wanted. Suga turned on a light causing the imposter to groan as he sat in a chair facing him. His head tilted staring him down with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Are you ready to talk or should I leave you in here a little longer." Sugas voice was laced with boredom as if he couldn't even be bothered to be there. He didn't know the imposter to know how desperate he had become to find Jimin, seeing this man in front of him that look and sounded like he was rattling his nerves.

"I have nothing to say to you." The man spit at him and sneered.

"Well, then I guess I can go no sense in wasting my time here." Suga stood walking towards the door about to turn off the light when he heard a groan behind him.

"Wait" The man had desperation in his voice not really wanting to be left in the darkroom again. "Maybe there is a way I can help you"

He had a twisted grin on his face. Suga turned and looked at him keeping his expression unreadable. He stood leaning against the wall ready to walk out at any moment. He needed to maintain the upper hand he hand. No emotion just indifference as far as this man was concerned. "Let's start with who the hell you really are."

The imposters' eyes grew dark as he smirked at the question his head falling back letting out a laugh. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Suga clicked his tongue and let out a bored sigh. The imposter growled at this, getting irritated with how Suga could not care less about the situation.

"I am precious little Jimins twin brother Sijun, that apparently you didn't know about. Not surprised he hasn't talked about me though." He scoffed, Sugas mind was racing but his face stayed blank. "You see we lived together until our mother decided she didn't want to deal with two children. She had that bad drug habit you know. So she sold me off to get her supply."

Suga knew Jimins mom had a problem, that was what eventually led to her death. Though Jimin had never mentioned a brother but he was still very young when his mother died. Suga just stared the man down not saying anything.

"She always loved him more, just like everyone does. So here we are trying to dispose of him, but you had to get involved. It is fine you took me now they will come for you I hope you are prepared." He continued through gritted teeth. "Bang Crew didn't come here for no reason, we have been watching you for a while. Your precious members, your precious club, nothing and nowhere is safe. This won't end well for you, you see the leader is my lover and he won't stop till he gets me back. The worst thing you could have done is made Sohyeon your enemy."

With that last sentence, Suga grinned. Like a spider he little insect fell right into his web, giving him a vital piece of information to go on. Sijuns eyes went wide, he realized what he had done the second it left his mouth. He knew he should have never said his name now all he had to do was hope they would not be able to turn up anything. Suga flicked off the light turned and leaving the room while Sijun screamed and protested as the door slammed shut.

He was off to give Jungkook this information knowing that in his hands he would have Sohyeons entire life story by the end of the night.


	10. Leads

Suga was excited about this information he had gathered from Sijun. He was running down the hallway but to Jungkook. He blew past RM who had a bewildered look on his face, having never seen Suga actually run or get excited about anything and followed him down the hallway. He burst in the door with a grin on his face. Jungkook and Jin, who was checking up on Jungkook, both looked over at him. Jungkooks' mouth fell open at the wide grin on Sugas face and knew this had to be really good.

"I got something, a name I want you to find everything you can about Sijun and Sohyeon." Jungkooks look turned to one of confusion, as Suga continued. "Turns out Jimin has a twin and his name is Sijun who was all too happy to tell his story. The leader of the Bang Crew is Sohyeon, who has an apparent fondness for Sijun and is who wants him back. So find everything you can on him and I will be back."

Without another word he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Jungkook started feverishly typing on the computer pushing away Jin who tutted him as he freshened his bandages. RM stayed on the heels of Suga following him down the hallway to his office. RM knew the look in Sugas eyes he was planning and plotting, it made a grin crawl across his own face, knowing this was one step closer to getting Jimin back.

Suga pushed through the doors of his office pacing and rubbing his hands together. RM stood patiently in the doorway waiting for any orders. Though his back was to RM, Suga knew he was there. "Go back to the club, and see if we can get any of the surveillance tapes from that night. I want you to look for someone that may seem out of place or out of the ordinary. I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

RM didn't have to say anything his leaving let Suga know that his mission was clear and accepted. Suga pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent a text, to TOP.

I have a name and need you to look into it.

Yeah, what is it?

Sohyeon

Don't have to already know.

Meet me in 10.

I'll be there

Sugas brows furrowed seeing that TOP already knew the name he wondered what this meant and it if was going to help them or hurt them. He walked out of his office and spotted Hobi. Whose normal cheerful disposition was replaced with a scowl since all of this happened? Suga tilted his head at the younger. Hobi waved his hand and shook his head. "I am fine Suga, I will be better once we are all back together. Jungkook is good, V is checking all of our weapons, and trying to get us some more, I have never seen him this angry they made a mistake with hurting his Kookie."

Suga smirked, the fastest way to make an enemy out of V was to come after his family and now they had hurt two of them, the world would sooner turn to ice before he would forgive them. "Good, we are going to need to be ready. RM is back at the club getting information, Jungkook has a name and is looking into it. Can you go and help V, we need to be ready. I am going to go see TOP, he has some information that could help us."

Hobi nodded turning and going towards the armory. Suga checked to make sure he has his gun and his phone before walking out the door to meet TOP. He would finally find out what he was up against and what it was gonna take to get Jimin back.


	11. Information

Suga pulled up at the docks, this was the spot he and TOP always met. It went unsaid when it was time to meet that they would go there. TOP was leaning against his car staring out over the water as Suga got out of his car and walked over. They stood in silence for a moment before TOP turned to him.

"Seeing you again so soon, but least this time I can give you a lot more to go off of." TOP ran his hand through his hair. "Sohyeon moved here from Busan. He was into petty crimes and could not really get anything going. Well he started to get into Meth and business picked up, well now he wants to expand his market. GDragon, says that he knows how you and the boys feel about drugs, and thought the only way to be able to do that here would be to take you out or down a few pegs."

Suga chuckled at this, they wouldn't deal in drugs and harming people unless necessary. They never wanted to ruin their city and didn't wish to use fear as a means for maintaining their power. TOP continued "As I am sure you have learned the guy you have is named Sijun and is related to Jimin. He is also Sohyeons lover, who is pretty pissed off right now that you are holding him captive."

Suga smirked at this and nodded "Well I am more than willing to meet up and work something out, but the only way things will be working out will be with his members leaving in body bags."

"I expect no less from you Suga." TOP sighed "So I will talk to GDragon, he is our go-between, they have not yet realized G is on our side and this is working out for the best. He is more than willing to spill information to him"

"Well he doesn't seem like the brightest of criminals" Suga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. TOP laughed at how Suga always maintained a tone of boredom and indifference no matter the situation.

"Right I will have him set things up and get you a location time and meet up as soon as possible." He patted Suga on the shoulder.

"Ya, thanks man as always you have been a big help." Suga gave a firm nod stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Were family and family always does for family." With that Suga turned and went back to his car he would be awaiting the information from TOP about the meet up in the meantime there as a lot to do.

Suga got back to the house and he had called ahead for a meeting in Jungkooks room, the boys were all gathered around chatting when he walked in. They looked tired and worn from the past few days but he felt it would soon end. He informed them of everything he learned from TOP and about what was to come. "Alright so TOP is going to set a meeting for us, he has a connection to this Sohyeon, V and Hobi make sure all the weapons are ready to go we need all we can. Jin lets have medical supplies ready just in case but let's try and not need them this time, only for Jimin. RM what did you get from the surveillance cameras?"

"Not much, they were able to avoid them, but they didn't have anything impressive in the form of cars so we are not dealing with people who have big money, so I don't expect them to have a big arsenal of weaponry." He informed them and Suga nodded.

"Jungkook were you able to find out anything else?" He looked at the youngest who was sitting up in the bed more color having returned to his face, he really lived for things like this.

"Well like you said he has a record but mostly petty stuff robbery and possession arrest. He seems to have a couple of guys who have followed him in and out of prison also low-level criminals." Jungkook finished, Suga nodded again pleased with this information they should be easy to deal with.

They talked a bit more about which weapons to bring, and Jungkook pitched a fight but he would be staying behind as he was in no shape to go back out there. Once they found a location Jungkook would hack into the nearby cameras guiding and alerting them to things. The Bang Crew really had no idea who they were messing with.

Sugas phone pinged alerting him to a new message, he read it and a smile drew across his face. "We have two days to prepare, we are getting Jimin back."

The boys scattered from the room to start getting supplies and weapons ready. Suga gave Jungkook the address and he went straight to work. Suga left the room and went back to his office. Speaking out loud "Hold on Jimin were coming."


	12. Preparations

Suga paced in his office. He was waiting for the word that they were ready. He growled to himself tired of the games since Jimin had been taken. He couldn't believe all this happened under his nose and he was angry. He wanted to tear the world apart. He couldn't take it anymore and threw his office door open. V and Hobi wear carrying weapons to the car, Jin was going through medical supplies. He looked to his left and Namjoon and Jungkook hovered over a computer they were most likely looking at cameras surrounding the area and trying to scope out their best vantage points. They were not new to this game and they would not lose. He let out a breath seeing everyone hard at work then a smirk crossed his face.

He made his way down to the room they were keeping Sijun in, it had been some time since he had gone or anyone had gone to see him. He opened the door and flicked on the light Sijun squinted up at him and began laughing hysterically. "Is this the best you have keeping me locked in here."

Sugas tongue ran along the inside of his cheek as he slowly made his way over. He knew now they were empty words and that Sijun was afraid. He tilted his head looking at him, still not over the fact how much he looked and sounded like Jimin. "I have all I need and have a meet up with your precious Sohyeon, would you want to come with us and see me put a bullet in his head."

Sijun pulled at his restraints and growled glaring up at Suga. "You will not be able to lay a hand on him."

Suga kneeled down and looked Sijun in the eye and smirked. "You can go ahead and keep telling yourself but in twenty-four hours' time I can guarantee you and him will both be dead."

"Oh, is that a threat." Sijun pulled to get himself free violently throwing his body around.

Suga shook his head with a laugh. "No, it's not a threat. It is a promise."

Suga turned and walked to the door of the room and yelled out for Hobi to join them. He turned back to Sijun. "I really think you should come with us."

Hobi came in and nodded at Suga as if asking what do you need. Suga pointed at Sijun "Make sure he is properly restrained but I want him in the car he is coming with his."

Hobi grinned almost devilishly, he was quite good at knots. He liked to tie a lot of things up in his free time, course those were usually willing participants. He walked over and released Sijun, but he was back on the ground just as quickly. Suga leaned against the wall watching him work his magic with the ropes. Sijuns arms and legs were now tied flush against his body. They would be easy to release if you weren't the one restrained which made you not able to move. Hobi looked down and admired his work before looking back up at Suga.

"I do think you are getting quite good at this." Suga smirked, "Alright get him into the car, we don't want to be late."

Hobi picked Sijun up throwing him over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Sijun was screaming and thrashing the whole way. Hobi tightened his grip on Sijun "Shut your trap before I gag it"

Suga was entertained, Hobi always comes off at the nice and pleasant one. He was for the most part but he had a dark side that was kept just beneath the surface. He would fiercely protect his family, and Jimin might as well been his baby brother. So he was going to take extreme pleasure in keeping Sijun in line until the time came. Suga was a man of his word. He never said anything he didn't mean, so when he said both Sijun and Sohyeon would be dead, that was a promise he fully intended to keep.


	13. Going to War

Jungkook whined profusely. He was not happy about being left behind. Suga held out his hand holding a walkie talkie. "Kooks, we need you here to monitor, and you were shot not even a week ago. You need to rest and help us from here. Watch the cameras for any action and cops."

"The cops are on our side." He huffed taking the device from him. "I am the best shot come on you need me there too."

Suga smirked at the younger. He was just as angry as the rest of them and wanted blood. V and Hobi passed the door to his room fully decked out in military battle proof gear. Suga pointed at them "They have a fury inside them and are ready to step up and know were down two men. Kooks we can't have you getting hurt more. I know you think the only way you can help is to be in the fight, but this here at this laptop is like being God's eye."

"Fine, I can see I won't win this but I am not happy about it." He gave one last huff and typed away on the laptop. "I have tapped into all the cameras I can see everything and I will be watching"

Suga nodded and tapped the piece in his ear. "Your walkie connects to this, we will be able to communicate without anyone there knowing."

Jungkook gave a sigh and nodded, he knew the task at hand. Suga turned and walked from the room. RM was waiting just outside the door and held up a vest for him. They were all taking extra precautions wearing a little extra gear to protect themselves. They were going in with everything they had. He dressed as they walked. "The cars are loaded and ready, we have plenty of ammunition and have ready a few magazines and loaded them onto clip belts. Jin has loaded a bunch of medical supplies for quick patches and readied rooms here just to be safe. We also have a few nurses and doctors here waiting for our return."

Suga nodded again, the best thing they did was gaining the trust of the community by also doing good. They often took down those who were hurting the community, that was never the point in all of this, they didn't enjoy the bloodshed but for the right cause, they would do it.

They met all the rest by the front door, two black Hummers sat outside running and ready to go. He looked over their faces, RM remained stoic though Suga knew him well enough to know a thousand thoughts were running through his brain, he was calculating every possible outcome as if he were Doctor Strange. V and Hobi had a look of anger etched across their faces ready to do what needed to be done. Jin gave a small reassuring smile, he often comes off as the caretaker of the group and now he was doing it again, giving Suga the encouragement he needed to get this started. Suga gave a nod "Let's go"

The boys filed out the door, splitting into different cars. Jin and Suga in one car with Sijun, V, Hobi and RM following in the other. Suga slid in the front seat next to a driving Jin and looked to the back seat. Sijun sat tied up, gagged and blindfolded, he squirmed against his restraints growling. Suga rolled his eyes "Will you stop it stop wasting your energy and enjoy your last moments as peacefully as you can."

Sijun growled again, as Jin sped out from the driveway. Suga tapped his earpiece bringing it to life. "Kooks we are on our way make this easy for us."

"You got it, boss." Jungkook watched the traffic cams, as he saw them crossing paths he would change them to green so they could drive straight through. They did it constantly so ambulances and cop cars could make it through intersections in life or death situations why couldn't they.

Jin took a corner a little tighter and faster than he normally would causing Sijun to fall over in the back seat, he let out a laugh. "Oops are you okay, wait I don't care."

Suga couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. It wasn't long before they pulled into a lot of a car repair garage, it was a large one with multiple bays and rooms. There were already cars outside and people leaning against them. Jin pulled up and turned the car off with Hobi right behind him. Suga got out of the car and yanked Sijun out. "Were here and its time to get down to business."

He yanked the blindfold and gag off walking up to TOP and G-Dragon who was leaning on another car but had yet to speak. Sijun erupted into laughter "Will you take care of these guys and get me out of these."

TOP tilted his head to the side and saw Sijun was looking at G-Dragon who had a smirk on his face. "You know you guys should really vet people better on who you let in and maybe this wouldn't be happening."

G-Dragon pulled out his gun, a smirk went across Sugas face. Sijun turned to Suga and scoffed "What are you smirking at, why not enjoy your last moments."

Suga couldn't help himself and busted out a laugh. "He was talking to you, you idiot."

Sijun turned back to G-Dragon and was staring at the barrel of a gun. G-Dragon laughed "You see you made a couple of errors here, one you tried to use our name you see we are Big Bang. We don't like people ruining our rep, and well if you know the name as I am sure you do. Then you would know Big Bang and BTS are brothers. So now you used our name and took one of our brothers. So if I were you I would worry about enjoying your own last moments."

Suga nodded loving the look on Sijuns face. "Now be good or I will put the gag back on you."

He pushed him at TOP and G-Dragon and made his way for the door, turned to see his brothers ready and armed. RM held out a gun that he took. A smirk stretched across his face "Let's get our Jimin back."

V pressed himself against the building by the door looking to Suga who gave him a nod. He smashed the glass and threw in a smoke bomb which went off with a loud bang. The boys readied their weapons and began to descend on the people inside.


	14. Beginning of the End

It was cold and Jungkook wrapped his arms around himself as he walked through the cemetery, he felt lost and confused this isn't how it was supposed to go. They were all supposed to come back. They weren't though, that's why he was there searching through the headstones. He couldn't believe he had lost all of them that night that they went to save Jimin. He growled in frustration he had been looking for twenty minutes. The cemetery was like a maze and it was confusing him.

He looked down at the numbers on the paper again, he had checked it so many times but still had not found Jins grave. He rubbed his forehead and turned in a circle, every thing looked the same in every direction. No matter how hard he searched he found nothing. He fell to the ground with a sob a terrible ache in his chest, he hadn't been there for any of them. He had lost them all in on swoop. A sob wracked his body.

How was he supposed to go on, his vision blurred from the tears streaming down his face. He let out a scream just wishing to see them again for the mission have none gone so badly. He crawled across the ground looking at the stone ahead of him and saw Jimins name his hands ran over the smooth stone as another sob wracked his body.

His ears began to ring he threw his hands over them screaming and crying. The ringing got louder til a voice started to cut through. "Jungkook"

He shook his head sobbing he was hearing voices he wanted them to stop. "Jungkook"

The voice rang in his ears, they were all dead why was he hearing Sugas voice. He sobbed out loudly. "JUNGKOOK"

Jungkook shot up sharply and winced, he was in his room in bed with the laptop on his lap. "Jungkook are you there? Are you ok?"

Suga asked as they began to breach the garage. He could hear Jungkook panting on the other side and mumble "Yes, I am sorry I dozed off"

Suga let a breath he didn't realize he was holding "It's fine, we're in now keep an eye on the radios divert calls for our area."

Jungkook nodded, and tapped on the computer he didn't answer as he steadied his breath. Suga motioned for everyone to move forward they fanned out into the garage hearing coughing and sputtering from the smoke bomb. A quick few shots went off, he looked to see Hobi had taken someone out and glared down at the body. Suga held up his weapon with one hand TOP following behind dragging Sijun with him. Sijun growled at the mayhem happening around him.

Shots continue to ring through the air, Suga only hopped none of his men were getting hurt the smoke was starting to clear. He was able to spot V and RM giving them a nod. He was looking for Jin as a lumbering figure mad his way through the smoke toward him. Sijun cackled behind him, Suga gave a disgusted smirk as he finally came face to face with Sohyeon.

The man towered over Suga, though he felt no fear and only extreme anger and hatred. He walked up to him tilting his head "I have come for Jimin and I am not leaving with out him"

"You have made this easy and you all can leave her together in body bags" Sohyeon stepped closer to Suga, who had his gun pointed at Sohyeons head.

"Are you sure about that" he motioned TOP forward with Sijun. "Cause I think you and him will be leaving in body bags."

TOP held his gun to Sijuns head and tightened his grip tsking when he struggled to get away. "No no you stay with me"

Sohyeon growled and swung at Suga his gun flying off from the contact and stumbling backwards onto the ground. Suga reaches up to touch his lip feeling th blood coming from it. He looked up at Sohyeon glaring. Sijun laughed as TOP shook his head "You really shouldn't have done that."

Suga slowly pulled himself up of the ground grabbing a tire iron on his way up. He made his way to Sohyeon. "You see a long time ago, I made a promise to protect Jimin at all cost. I won't stop that now"

Suga swung the tire iron hitting Sohyeon in the head. Sohyeon stumbled backwards groaning, Suga didn't let up swinging the iron over and over again. Repeatedly hitting Sohyeon in the head, blood was gushing from him. He toppled to the floor Suga stood over him looking down, " You see I also made another promise."

Sohyeon looked up at him sputtering blood as Sijun writhed and screamed in TOPs hold trying to get over. Suga felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Jin holding out his gun taking it from him smiling, before turning back to Sohyeon. "I promised Sijun that you both would be dead by the end of this"

Sohyeon looked at Sijun their eyes locking as Sijun screamed out pitifully. Suga glared down at Sohyeon aiming his gun at the mans head. "I never break a promise."

Suga pulled the trigger and Sijun screamed out as Sohyeon stopped moving. TOP let him fall to the ground as his sobs echoed throughout the room. Suga looked down at Sijun "Now we can do the rest of this the easy way or the hard way, where is Jimin in here and just maybe I will let you live"

Sijun glared up at Suga letting out a growl. "I will die before I help you."

Suga nodded looking around at his men. They all had their weapons pointed to someone "You heard the man, leave him, take care of them. Fan out find Jimin."

Bullets rang out throughout the room as bodies hit the floor, Suga yanked Sijun from the ground. "You and me are in this til the end."

Suga yanked him across the room passed Sohyeons body as he began the search for Jimin.


	15. Reunions

Hearing all the shooting sent a panic through Jungkook he tried to steady his breath enough to talk the dream slamming back into him. "You guys good?"

"Yeah Kooks we are all still alive, and unharmed." A smirk played across Sugas face, he knew the other was worried about everything going on. It was so hard for them to be separated from each other. "Alright, I need you to tell me the floor plan how many rooms are we looking at."

Jungkook clicked away on his computer and brought up an overhead of the building. All the members blinking with red dots to show their locations. "Alright, I see you are in the bays of the garage there are three rooms to the back and two on the right of the building. It looks like there could be more to the building possibly look for something that goes down. I can't be sure where it is or once you go down I will be able to maintain communication."

Suga pushed Sijun toward a door on the right, watching him stumble over his feet and fall. Sijun growled up at Suga who was not in the mood for any of these games today. "Look I said we could do this the easy or the hard way. Why don't we get you and your brother reunited already?"

On the other end of the Bay, RM and V broke through a room at the back to find it a storage closest. Suga yelled over to them, and the rest. "Make sure you check for a hidden passageway, Kooks thinks there might be one that will go down."

They nodded at him and continued their search. Suga looked back at Sijun and pointed his weapon at Sijuns head. "Course I could just kill you now and worry about the rest later and stop dealing with you altogether."

Sijun scoffed glaring up at Suga "Then you will never find him or get into the room, you think we don't have preparations for this."

Suga cocked his gun and sighed pressing it to Sijuns forehead. "I have the best hackers and shooters in the city. Do you really think I am keeping you alive because I think you can provide me with some sort of information?"

"Then do tell me why you are keeping me alive if not out of need." Sijun laughed

"I want your brother to see you, in fact, he might be interested in killing you himself." Suga smirked "I have no need for you I fill find Jimin and get him out of here with or without your help so drag this out all you want because like I said none of this is really going to save your life. Like I previously said, I have kept half of my promise so far tonight."

Sijun leaped from the floor and lunged toward Suga who merely stepped to the side as Sijun landed face-first on the ground getting himself covered in Sohyeons blood. Sijun let out a scream of frustration and rage turning to glare at Suga who looked down at the boy and let out a bored breath. "Are you ready to do this the easy way yet or not?"

Sijun stayed on the floor and flipped Suga off. "I am not telling you shit, so find it all yourself."

Suga nodded and brought up his gun. "Suga, over here we have found a tunnel down."

Sijuns eyes went wide as Suga lowered his gun with a smile. "Well looks like you get to live a little bit longer."

Suga grabbed Sijun by the arm dragging him up and across the room to where he heard Hobi call out. They were in what appeared to be another small storage closet standing over what looked like a manhole, flashlights pointed down. "Are you going down easy or will I have to throw you down, you know how far it is, so tell me are you worried about the impact?"

Hobi laughed, he was surging on pure adrenaline and they were all excited as they felt themselves getting closer to Jimin. Hobi made his way to the hole and down the ladder first followed up RM, and V. Suga pushed Sijun towards the hole "Time to make a choice, easy way or hard way?"

Sijun reluctantly climbed down the ladder. Jin followed behind him, between them they would watch over Sijun till Suga got to the bottom. "Kooks we found the tunnel, and we are going down, in case we can't communicate we will see you once we are top side"

"Alright, good luck and be safe." Jungkook sighed, he now just had to play the waiting game to see who came back and hoped they all would.

Suga made his way down the ladder, the room was small with concrete walls and one large metal door. There was only way one to enter and that was through the keypad outside it. Suga pushed Sijun towards it. "Open it now."

Sijun laughed and spit at him. "I told you I am not doing anything to help you."

Suga slapped him across his face the frustration to show. "I told you that I didn't need you, but that you could make this easier on yourself, but you chose not to do it. RM do your thing"

RM grinned and purred practically running over to the keypad. He busted the front of it and plugged in some equipment. He typed on it, the device began to beep with lights flashing red. "You see RM is a master codebreaker, he lives for this. That is currently running through every possible code, and eventually, it will find the right one."

Sijun barked a laugh again. "You guys think you are so awesome, that will never work."

The machine continued to keep read and run through all the possible combinations. Suga cracked his neck patiently watching as RM typed again on the box before a grin spread across his face. The box beeped and lit up green as the door clicked open. Suga looked over at Sijun. "I am sorry you were saying?"

Sijun made to move for the tunnel but Jin's strong arms wrapped around the man pulling him back. V stepped forward and put a gun to this temple "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Suga knew he need not worry about him running off, they would never let that happen. He moved words the large metal door pulling it open it scrapping on the ground as it did. He stepped into the room which had a bed, a sink, and a toilet. Jimin sat in the corner on the ground not bothering to look up he didn't care who had come in. Suga couldn't help but smile "What no greeting?"

Jimin's head quickly shot up and a devilish grin spread across his face. "Well, what the hell took you so long."

Suga shrugged and motioned for the others to join him. They filed into the room, Jimin smiling seeing the other members come for him, their little family. Jin pushed Sijun to the floor in front of them as Jimin rose to his feet moving closer he looked down at the man that looked just like him, his mouth slightly agape. "We also had this to deal with, this is your twin brother. Sijun"

Sijun looked up at Jimin and smiled. "Long time no see brother."


	16. Brothers Meet

It had all come down to this. They were finally back with Jimin. Thank god he was alive, there was a sense if relief mingled with a sense of hostility. Suga could see Jimins chest heaving with anger as he looked down on his brother.

Jimin stood there eyeing the man. He hadn't seen his brother in years yet here he was standing in front of him. He had so many thoughts rolling through his head and all he could think was his brother tried to have him killed and take his friend's out in the process. A growl escaped Jimin lips. He never knew where his brother went thought he died long ago like his mother had.

"Well here we are the final meeting place and these are your last moments Sijun, cause like I promised you wouldn't leave here alive." Suga spoke matter of factly, Jimin laughed he knew his boys would never leave him all behind Suga stood Hobi, V, Jin and RM. They looked like hell and they'd been put through the ringer. Though he was surprised to see TOP and G-Dragon pop through the door, as well as a lack of Jungkook which gave him worry but now wasn't the time to ask.

Suga cracked his neck from side to side and kicked Sijun in the side. "Thought you had so much to say what's wrong cat got your tongue?"

Sijun glared up at Suga spitting at his feet before turning to Jimin. "Always the favorite, everyone always picks you. I was left to fend for myself while these fuckers rescued you and here we are again."

All of this was making Sijuns blood boil. Jimin huffed and groaned shaking his head, he was covered in his own blood from the beatings he has taken. The two boys were damn near identical. Sijun got to his knees and spat at Jimin "You always got everything you wanted and everyone's attention cause your just a little attention whore"

Jimin growled throwing himself at Sijun knocking him over. They were a tangled mess of kicks and punches. Groans coming from the contact to ribs and faces. Black eyes and busted lips.

Jimin and his brother continued to wrestle on the floor. Suga reached in and managed to grab the shirt of one of them and pulled them apart.

"Get up" he growled pointing the gun at them. The boys scrambled to their feet. He looked between them they looked so similar covered in blood and bruises he was having trouble telling them apart as he moved his gun back and forth between them.

One stood there a glare on his face, the other spat on the floor. "If you're going to do it then do it"

They even sounded alike. Suga growled again he was growing tired of this shit. He cocked his gun. This was ending here and now and one simple question would do the trick.

"I have one question, you only get one answer. What was your mothers name?" He looked between the two boys. A calm look of indifference remained, after this it would be done he would go home and have this mess cleaned up and put behind them.

"Seriously this is your question. Our mothers name was Lydia" He glared at Suga. Without another word Suga pointed his gun and pulled the trigger hitting him in the head. He watched as his body hit the floor. The remaining boy turned to him and smirked.

"Are you sure you got it right?" He asked. Suga stared the boy down the others standing behind him holding their breath.


	17. The Finale

Was it Jimin or was it Sijun, it was so hard to tell them apart in their current states. One dead on the floor and unmoving the other sending a piercing glare at Suga. Both were bloody and bruised from all the events leading up to this. 

A week and a half ago, someone caused a bomb to go off in their club leaving it destroyed and taking one of their members. The Bang Crew now lay dead scattered throughout the building. Suga had stated before everything had even started that there would be no survivors and now as he lowered his gun, was there one still standing in front of him.

Suga cocked his head to the side and looked at the man standing in front of him. "After all, I did for you this is what you have to say to me and start playing a game?"

The boys behind him didn't move they were still holding their breath, waiting and needing some kind of confirmation that Suga did not get it wrong. Jungkook was at home in bed still recovering from a previous rescue attempt, that turned out to be a trap and was what led to their being two Jimins, which was a lost twin brother.

Sijun was always a troublemaker so when their mother died he was locked in a Juvi center and that was how he met Sohyeon. He learned of his mom's death in there and of his brother being adopted into another family, while he was left to his own means. Sijun and Sohyeon formed a bond and a plan when they were to get out to get revenge and make his brother pay and takedown BTS at the same time. 

The man looked down at his brother and kicked him out of frustration. "You were always trouble and always caused me trouble."

Suga took a step forward towards him not speaking but holding out his arms waiting to take him into his arms. He felt confident he had gotten the right one, though the others were still sharing nervous glances.

He looked up at Suga, and his shoulders slumped the pressure of the last few days starting to roll off of him this is what it was now. "How did you know, how did you know?"

He repeated the question over and over as he gave in and let his weight crash into Suga. Suga wrapped his arms around him in the same comforting way they had done when they were children. The others raised their weapons until they were sure keeping them trained on the two of them. 

Suga gave a soft laugh. "Jimin, I know it's you because you would only call my mom your mom. He said the wrong name, so he clearly didn't know his game well enough."

A choked sob spilled from Jimin and the tension collectively left the room as they lowered their weapons. The others came to hug him with smiles as Jimin could do nothing but cry from the love he was receiving and the lengths they went to in order to get him back. He had started to doubt but now that he was surrounded by his true family he felt safe and whole again. 

Jin came up last checking him over. "We have to get you back to the house, we have a medical team ready to check you out. We will get you back on your feet in no time Jimin."

Jimin nodded and smiled still attempting to process everything. He went to make his way out and V gave him a glare which stopped him in his tracks. "You are not just walking out of here, get on my back I will carry you out."

Jimin could not help but let out a loud laugh as V turned around so he could crawl onto his back. Suga was happy to have his team back together again. T.O.P. and G-Dragon walked over to Suga and T.O.P clapped a hand on his back. "We will clean this up, get home and get situated you still have more to take care of."

T.O.P. walked off and G-Dragon stayed there nodding at Suga. "They really had no contest against you, you know that. They let me in so easy all I had to say was I disliked you guys and they spilled everything to me. "

G-Dragon laughed shaking his head as he walked away, they would call in more guys to help clean up things. They had a cleaning crew that had a good way of making things disappear. Suga sighed and walked from the room, he was ready to be home and done with this. He surveyed the carnage as he left and made his way back to the top side. Hearing the static reemerge in his year. He could hear Jungkook muttering on the other side. 

"Jungkook, what have I told you about all that cursing." Suga playfully teased him.

"Fin-a-fucking-ly, whats going on, what happened? Did you find Jimin, is he okay, is everyone okay?" Jungkook rapid fired his questions at him causing Suga to laugh.

"Everyone is fine Kooks. Were coming home." Suga watched as Jin, and RM got in one car with Hobi. V loaded Jimin into the backseat of another car letting him lay down, before climbing into the driver's seat. Suga walked over and got into the car looking backseat at Jimin, who had a worried look on his face.

"Suga, where is Jungkook, why isn't he here?" There was a weight to his question like he was scared of the answer.

"He is fine, he is at home. There was a previous rescue attempt that turned out to be a setup, he was shot but he is fine I got him here in my ear, he can hear you say hello." Suga had tapped on his earpiece as Jimin let out a long ragged breath.

"Jungkook, I can't believe you got hurt for me. I am gonna kick your ass." Jungkook was laughing on the other side happy to hear Jimins voice. 

Suga looked over at V, who now had his trademark boxy smile on his face. "Come on V, let's go home."


	18. One Year Later

Suga leaned back in the booth of their club. It had been rebuilt since last year's explosion. Everything was back to normal. He watched as Jungkook and Jin played around trying to get balled up straw wrappers in a cup and chuckled to himself. RM and V were leaning on the bar deep in conversation ignoring everything that was going around them. As per usual Hobi was owning the dance floor.

He looked around to find Jimin smiling seeing the boy make his way back towards him two drinks in hand. Jimin plopped down next to him and offered the drink which Suga accepted. He ruffled Jimins hair laughing as the younger groaned and attempted to fix it.

One year ago they were hurt and broken, Jimin was taken and Jungkook had been shot. In the aftermath, a few of them had received injuries but nothing life-threatening. They are all better off now and had mostly healed. The bang crew who had taken Jimin had no members left having all been lost in the fights. TOP and GDragon both went back to their lives they had that didn't involve this lifestyle but still kept in touch. 

The boys of BTS were now stronger and closer than ever. Suga had no doubt that it would always be the seven of them. Like the divine number they did everything together, party, work and live. They were their own family, they didn't need anyone else. They wanted to move forward and not have to result in acts of violence again. They will if attacked but were mostly peaceful, and worked to keep their city peaceful. They never wanted blood on their hands but should someone come after them they would never hesitate to protect each other. 

Suga looked over at Jimin and in one of the rare occasions showed off his big gummy smile. Jimin laughed and smiled back "Oh are you being sappy again."

Jimin pushed on Suga as he spoke and Suga let out a laugh "Yes, but to be honest. I was afraid of what would have happened if we didn't find you or get to you in time."

"Well you did, and honestly I felt you would the whole time. No matter how long it took you I knew you would make it to me. Were family." Jimin smiled then fiddled with the glass in his hands they were never too open with their feelings but he had never felt more at home then he did when he was with the seven of them. 

They looked up to see bounding toward them a smile always plastered on his face and dropped down next to Jimin taking his drink and chugging it cause Jimin to roll his eyes and laugh. "What, I needed a drink!"

RM and V walked back up and sat down still very engaged in their conversation but not too much that V couldn't look over and give his signature boxy smile at the other boys. RM continued "I really feel like he would have been so much better portrayed by a different actor."

Suga raised his eyebrow wondering what on earth that were deeply discussing this time. Jungkook came running up and ducked behind the booth as Jin followed behind yelling but smiling. They would never actually grow up and act their age, it was even worse when they were together. 

Finally, everyone settled in the booth and quieted down all looking towards Suga and Jimin. Jimin beamed seeing all his brothers there and knowing they were happy to all be back together. Suga leaned back and sipped his drink taking them all in. "Sure feels like home."

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KandieDiamonds) for more updates and peaks at other stories!
> 
> Or support me here! [ By buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/kandiediamomds)


End file.
